1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a skate device, and more particularly to a skate board combination.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A typical skate board comprises a beam having two pairs of wheels provided on the bottom of the end portions of the beam, and two foot supports secured on top of the end portions of the beam. The foot supports may not rotate freely.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional skate boards.